The New begining
by Inugome03
Summary: InuYasha loves Kagome sooo much maybe even to much when he does .........
1. The new begining

The New Beginning  
Ch.1 Dream Sequence.....  
"Oh I love you so much," said Kagome who was dressed in a long white silky kimono.  
"I love you too," said an extremely happy unknown person; who was also dressed in an outfit but it was black.  
"I can't wait for our honeymoon," squealed Kagome.  
"He he he, neither can I," he said in a low deep tone. Outside of this dream, InuYasha had borrowed Kiaedia's Dream watcher and happened to go looking in someone's dream. (Just think how mad he's going to be when he looks upon the person who is dreaming about his Kagome. He He He.)  
What the F@#$!!!!!!!! InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Shipou screamed as he was awoke suddenly by InuYasha's yelling and cursing.  
Shipou knew form the way InuYasha was looking at him that if he didn't get to Kagome He would be one dead fox.  
"How... Dare... You... Dream... of... My... Kagome...!!! InuYasha's voice started out as a whisper then grew until he was all most howling.  
"Whaaaaaaaaa," Shipou screamed as he ran. Then all of a sudden he stopped and InuYasha flew right over him.  
Trying to conceal a laugh Shipou said "Wait, did you call kagome yours; I know she just wouldn't give herself out for free."  
"I... Um... Uh... (While blushing he said) You are mistaken I never Said Kagome was mine!!!!"  
Well, you sort of screamed it in my EAR, soooo I DID HEAR IT!!!!! Shipou screamed trying over come InuYasha's loud voice.  
"NO, you didn't you stupid little fox." Yelled InuYasha  
"Yes, I did you stupid Hanyou." Yelled Shipou  
"NO"  
"Yes"  
"NO"  
"What is going on here?" Said Kagome who seemed to come out of nowhere.  
"KaaaaGGGOOMMME !!!!" Said Shipou crying as he jumped into her arms.  
"InuYasha's been picking on me again, whaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"Said Shipou with big sappy eyes. InuYasha could see Kagome's eyes light up with fire and then he knew. Oswariiiiii!!!!! Said kagome Wait you have to lis... Oswariiiii!!!!! Said kagome again Please listen Kago.. Oswariiiii!!!!! Screamed kagome Shipou was dre... Oswariiiii!!!!! Dreaming about you!!!!!! Oswar..., What, you were dreaming about me Shipou? Asked kagome "I... Uh... Um...was dreaming that we were playing tag." Shipou said with a sheepish smile. "Ya right, you were at a wedding together, You Were TRING TO MARRY HER!!!!!! Snapped InuYasha "Shipou is this true?" (Shipou only nodded his head) "Oh, well isn't that soo sweet." Kagome said that as she pinched Shipou's cheeks. InuYasha fell over face first into some very sharp rocks. Ouch!! "Huh!? Did I miss something?" "You think this is soooo sweet?" "Do you have a fever" Listen to you self".... As InuYasha kept Rambling on, kagome left of course, letting InuYasha become friendlier with the dirt first. He He he.  
  
*3 weeks later* After Kagome and InuYasha had their fight, she went back to her time for 3 whole weeks, and InuYasha didn't come back for her though it was not like she cared anyway. Kagome was just walking through the park as usual and she was singing.  
Tra la Li la Se la Se la..... Sunddenly there was rustling in the bushes behind her. She thought it's just a dog... (after seeing the Shadow of the creature) but that is too big to be a dog. She began to run scared of what ever was following her would hurt her. All of a Sudden she was attacked by that thing that had been following her. She saw who it was right when it bit her.  
InuYasha??? That was the last thing to go through her mind before she passed out. She woke up that morning, in the park, with the taste of blood in her mouth. She looked down to her hands to see, to her surprise, that she had claws. She also noticed that she was naked, and tons of people were staring at her. When she moved forward people screamed, and it hurt her ears, she went to cover them and.... Her eyes grew large as she realized she had no ears; so to check to see if her assumptions were correct she put her hands to her head. She was right, she was a Hanyou, dog no less. People with guns and knives began to crowd her she ran as fast as she could to the well, to get to the others. (You know Sango, Mirkou, Shipou, and InuYasha.) She hoped they could help.  
When she got down to the well and looked over the side she saw them. When she locked eyes with InuYasha, she wanted to run. She didn't know why she just wanted to. It was obvious that InuYasha realized this, his eyes were telling her not to do it that it would be the worst mistake of her life. She ran anyway, over whelmed by her new found instincts. She didn't know that her running was a test for InuYasha, or any other male near by, to see if they were strong and fast enough to give and protect her pups. Not three seconds after kagome ran InuYasha followed. Obviously his instincts kicked in as well. After only ten minutes time, he caught her, pinned her to the ground, and... was knocked off by Sango Boomerang Hirkosu. He fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Trapped Between Instinct and Love

Trapped Between Instinct and Love  
Ch.2  
By: Miss_karou03 (Lisa)  
InuYasha woke up to a strong burning sensation on his wrists, feet and neck. He Howled at the pain he was feeling and at the scent of kagome because she was in heat.  
He went after her his instincts still in full effect but ended up with a painful face full of dirt and holy water. He didn't know where that came from all he knew was that it hurt like Hell. "Whatever is holding me burns me, and whatever burns me was done by a miko." Thought InuYasha "Kiaedia!!!!!!!" InuYasha screamed. There was no answer; her scent was very faint maybe about an hour old more or less.  
He whimpered to kagome hoping it would wake her. He tried this for two hour, considering InuYasha's, patients that was a very long time. He got tried of that and growled then Barked Commandingly. She awoke immediately. "Raallwwl," she said a she was stretching. (You see when InuYasha jumped on her after she ran; she hit her head on a rock and lost all memory of the past events) "Hello, who is calling for me?" Asked kagome with curiosity in her eyes. "Psst, over here," InuYasha beckoned. "Oh, hi InuYasha, what are you all chained up for?" I was obvious her Instincts were gone. "She must have found a way to control them." He thought Unfortunately, his had not; and he was trickier because of it.  
"Please, let me out, I can't stand this, these Chains hurt like hell, help me!! Said InuYasha in a crying, squealing, little voice like Shipou does.  
"Well ok, but why were you chained up in the first place?" Asked Kagome. InuYasha didn't respond.  
"Helloooooo, InuYasha??!!!!" Kagome asked again. As she did she realized he was staring at her body. She looked down to realize she was naked or still naked for those of you who red my first Chapter.  
"You hentai!!!!" she screamed as she went over to InuYasha to slap him; somehow forgetting she could Oswariiiii him. When she got over there to slap him he grabbed her, and she finally said... "Oswariiiiii!!!!!!" Because of his neck collar he didn't go face first he did the splits right on a stump. (Ouch!!!)  
"Help me," she screamed, that scream got the attention of a certain wolf demon.  
"Kagome, I'll save you!" Said Kouga as he ran after her. Kouga stopped and sniffed the air 'such a sweet scent' he thought. Suddenly it hit him she was in heat. 'I might as well take you too' he thought with a sheepish smile. When Kouga got close enough InuYasha could smell him. 'That offal stench Cougar's near by' he thought with a sneer on his lips. InuYasha said "Kagome come over here, I'm fine now!"  
"Ya right, you just want to grab me again, you stupid hentai!!!!" said Kagome very smartly-like.  
"Where is everybody anyway?!" she stated with a snap.  
"They left here about three hours ago to find food and clothing for you." InuYasha said bluntly  
"Well, how do I know you just didn't kill them all?!" Kagome said coldly, because her memories of what he did to her were coming back.  
"You know I would never do anything like that Kagome." Said InuYasha who was slightly hurt from her last statement.  
"Well, you turned me Hanyou just to claim me right????!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. InuYasha was so stunned by her statement that he didn't even see Kouga come out of the woods.  
"Huh, oh Kouga help me please help meeeee!!!" she said as she fell into his arms. InuYasha saw the fire that seem to erupt out of his eyes when she fell into his arms. He also saw his lust-filled smile as she pressed her body against his. InuYasha began to growl at Kouga, he realized then it wasn't his instincts it was his deep and powerful love for her. He still wanted to give her, his pups but that was second on the list right now. Kouga ran off with kagome in hand, InuYasha knew he could do nothing to stop him right now so he stayed still. About 1 hour passed, that is when his eyes grew red for he had heard his kagome scream in pain. He knew then that his kagome was no longer his. He had to get to her he only had a short time before she conceives. He tried to get free from the chains that bound him where he sat. After many painful tries he broke free. He ran after them following the scent of that retched wolf and his sweet Kagome.  
"Kaagggooommmeee!!!!" was the last thing she heard before all went black for her once again.  
  
Inugome03: I hope you liked this chapter I'm new at this please leave reviews be kind ~ ~  
() 


	3. Love will get us through

Love Will Get us through!  
Ch.3 When Kagome woke up she found InuYasha sniffing her.  
"Whaaaaaaaaa!! InuYasha what are you doing!" Kagome Screamed from shock.  
"Don't move kagome, Kouga is right behind you, if you move he will think you're leaving him for me!" Said InuYasha with urgency.  
"Ok, InuYasha," said kagome who was starting to get worried. Right after she said that Kouga woke up and stared at the Hanyou (InuYasha) and growled ferociously with all of its intensity on him.  
"InuuuuuYYYYYaaaaaasssssshhhhhhaaaaa!!!!!!! " Kouga growled in a low tone.  
"Kagome is mine mate now," he said to InuYasha as his voice dropped an octave.  
"You Call Rape Claiming, You sick wolf demon!!" screamed InuYasha who was now extremely peeved off.  
"Well, I got further with her in one night than you have in the last two and a half years; I will also tell you she was great! (Evil laugh). That was it InuYasha could stand it no longer and Tackled Kouga with all his might pinning him to the ground; then using Sankotesu (a claw attack) right on Kouga's face sending him into the dirt below. He jumped off as Kouga began to get up. They began to fight both knowing only one would come out alive. As they were fighting Kagome saw a chance to escape and she took it running as fast she could for as long as she could until she saw a stream; but of course she passed out before she could reach it. By that time the battle between Kouga and InuYasha was over; InuYasha had won of course. (This is all at night by the way)  
"Ka...Go...Me...," he spurted out while gasping for what little air he could breathe in at the time. While Kouga and him were fighting he had saw her run and now he needed to see her. If he didn't get there in time she would have Kouga's pups and he would not be able to stand that.  
"Kagome, where are you, I need to F@#$@#$ see you right now!!!!" Said InuYasha who knew there was not much time. He found Kagome by a nearby stream.  
"Kagome," he whispered trying to wake her. Once she did awake which seemed like ages to him, he told her what they must do to keep her from having Kouga's pups, and what might come of it.  
  
Inugome03: Tried my best that next chapter is a lemon so you have been warned, though it isn't that good in detail so you probably won't like it. 


	4. Wanting You

Prologue to Chapter 4 (Wanting you)  
  
After he got done explaining it the best he could; she still didn't understand.  
"Huh, what, pups, babies, Huh what?" Kagome asked with great confusion.  
"Her I'll put it bluntly; do you want to have no pups or Kouga's." He asked Kagome hoping in his head that she would choose none.  
"Well, there is no question about that I'm just not ready to be a mother yet especially with someone I don't love.  
"All right then this is what we must do."  
  
Prologue to CH.4 ends  
Ch. 4 Begins  
Wanting You Right after he got done filling her in on all the details, he pounced on her, ripped her clothes off and asked her with urgency in his voice and eyes.  
"We need to hurry up so this can be over with." He pressed up against her.  
"I know InuYasha; I know that we need to hur..." That was about as far as she got he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. (He had been wanting for this.) She began to fight against it, but he let go of there kiss and growled fiercely. She knew that this meant he was the alpha Male and he was the dominate one. She sub missed quickly. All of a sudden a purrish-growl came out of his throat he didn't know why though. He looked to Kagome to see that she was rubbing his ears and manhood. (You see he hadn't entered her yet.) His manhood swelled as she rubbed it, it began to fill up with his seed. He howled when he lost it all over Kagome.  
"Kagome... We... Only... Have... Till...Morning...To... Do... This." He huffed in a low tone of a voice.  
"Fine InuYasha, but did you have to lose it all over me!" Snapped Kagome  
"Soooooo sooorry, you weren't the one who was getting a hand job (See Natasha I put it in Correct.) Here!" He snapped back angrier than Kagome. Their Arguing must have got him off again because he pounced on kagome again but this time he entered her, breaking her barrier. He felt her tence up inside so he stopped to wait for he pain to subside. Once the pain Subsided he continued, as he did Kagome experienced a sensation she had never experienced before. He began to suck on one of her nipples wantingly waiting for her release. She gasped at this and began to nibble on his ear playfully. After that he could take no more and lost it again, but this time it was inside Kagome. This happened just as the sun was rising. He howled when this happened as Kagome arched he back, he colaped and rolled off of Kagome. Finally It Was over!!!! 


	5. Concequence of love

Consequences of love  
Ch.5 InuYasha woke up suddenly to the felling of being owaried.  
"How could you claim Kagome she is only in the 12th grade?" Screamed Sango, who was nearly in tears. (Kagome was asleep during all of this.)  
"She's not pregnant I only did what I did to keep her from having Kouga's pups!" He stated in harsh tone.  
"........."  
"My seed didn't get her pregnant, but kept her from it." Said InuYasha as He sighed, depressed now.  
"I was really hoping to be a father one of these days." He whispered, so it was unheard by Sango as she left.  
"I can see you were hoping for her to conceive I'm so sorry InuYasha." Said Sango who was now feeling very bad for pounding him into the ground. What InuYasha caught was that Sango was leaving with Miroku. He smelt something different about them but his mind was too clouded. He just couldn't figure it out. Feeling tired he laid his ears on the sleeping kagome's stomach, only then to realize that she was bearing his pups. He lifted his head and looked at his Kagome then put his head down again when he realized how she would react to this. He fell asleep to the sound of his litter of 10 pups and their mother's heartbeat. InuYasha woke up latter that afternoon to find his Kagome not there.  
"Kagome!!!" He screamed fearing someone had stolen her.  
"What do you want InuYasha, I'm taking a bath!!!!" she said very irritably.  
"Oh um.... Ah....." stammered InuYasha  
"Well what is it" Kagome asked.  
"I... Need to talk with you" he said quietly  
"Okay," said Kagome as she was putting on some fresh clothes, happily.  
"Umm Kagome ... you're umm... Pregnant with my pup's." He said very quietly forgetting that she had hearing like his.  
"Whaaaatttt," she screamed "I'm pregnant I can't be pregnant." She creamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Well, ya know that is sort of what happens when you umm... MATE!!!!! InuYasha said sharply while advancing on her. Kagome, feeling trapped, ran.  
"Kagome, get your impregnated ass back here!!" Screamed InuYasha bluntly.  
"I don't have to follow your ord..." there suddenly was a strange silence. He poked his head into the woods and saw that kagome in her defiance against him she didn't look where she was going and hit a tree. He laughed at the sight and the thought that a tree stopped her speech.  
"Using trees to get her to shut up may come in handy!" After he thought about what he said a little more he thought against it because she would Oswarri him until he was at least 6 feet under. As he stared at his Kagome he realized then the tree braches were pulling her into the tree!!! 'I really need to lay off the sake' thought InuYasha, then he realized it wasn't the sake, but by that time it was to late she was gone. He stood there in shock.  
When Kagome woke up she had a very unpleasant head ache.  
"Huh, what the..." she said as she woke up.  
"InuYasha," she rasped, as she did she realized then that wasn't InuYasha but Naraku.  
"AHHHHHHH," she screamed  
"InuYasha Help Meeeeee!!!!!" She added  
InuYasha heard his mate's cry for help and replied  
"Kaaaggoommee, where are you, tell me I'll save you!!!!!"  
"Naraku's got me heeelllppp!!" yelled Kagome  
There was a cold laugh that seemed to echo all through the woods just like Kagome's voice. He ran high and low searching for his kagome until he passed out from either being so exhausted or from a broken heart and spirit knowing that his Kagome is in trouble and he cannot save her. His sleep was unwanted and filled with nightmares of His Kagome and what Naraku could and probably would do to her. 


End file.
